


Over Any Fairy Tales

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Boyfriends, Cuddle, Cute, Established Relationship, Fairy Tales, Fluff, M/M, Proposal?, fairy tale vs reality, jihoon prefer reality, just mentioned, not really fairy tales au, what to tag, woojin is a kid, yerim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: 2018.10.22-23Hope y'all enjoy this!





	Over Any Fairy Tales

If living in fairy tales means marrying someone over a dance or kissing a stranger awake then get married with them, then Jihoon would’ve chosen his current life over any of those fairy tales without any second thoughts.

Jihoon is an overly realistic person, he's been told. Hence, he really can't understand why peoples adore fairy tales so much.

“Why do you like them so much, again?” Jihoon finds himself asking to Woojin who had just finished reading Cinderella to his now asleep 5 years old sister.

Woojin gives Jihoon a look as if saying he's crazy. “It's beautiful, Ji.”

Jihoon scrunched his face. “How is marrying a prince you barely know for a day beautiful? And how come you find a girl poisoned by a poisonous apple who get kissed awake by a random passerby beautiful?” Jihoon yelps when he feels a palm connect with his forehead.

“You and your realistic ass! You've just destroyed my innocence!” He says in hushed shriek.

“What innocence,” Jihoon scoffs as he and Woojin walks out of Yerim's room and into Woojin's.

 

“Have you never ever been interested in fairy tales?” Woojin asks when they settle on his bed.

“No? I find it ridiculous ever since I'm a kid. Like how the fuck can a pig build houses?” Jihoon answers, making himself comfortable for a nap.

“You've my pity, Park.” Woojin shakes his head in disbelief and make space for Jihoon to come closer who did come close but snorts.

“I don't need them, thank you very much.” Jihoon presses his cheek against Woojin's shoulder blade as he continues. “I just find my life more interesting, you know. My life is my fairy tale? Because it makes more sense than those stories.”

“But we have no magic in our lives, Hoonie.”

“You're such a kid.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Sure, we don't have magic; we don't have dragons or talking animals; we can't fly or any shit like that. But you know, I'd rather marry my best friend for 10 years and boyfriend for 3 years rather than a random passerby who kissed me awake from a curse.”

 

When Jihoon looks up to Woojin, he finds the boy with his mouth hanging open.

“You.. did you just propose to me, Jihoonie?” Woojin gapes.

The older one sighs and presses his lips to Woojin's. “No. I was just saying and I know you're planning the proposal, I'm not as mean to beat you into doing it.”

Woojin pushes Jihoon away in shock. “You knew!?”

Jihoon laughs aloud and pulls Woojin in again. “You shouldn't share your secret plans to a 5 years old, you know.”

Woojin whimpers at that. “Yerimmie!” He half groans half whines but welcome Jihoon back in his embrace again. “I need a change of plan.”

“Whatever, just make sure you don't share any of them with Yerimmie again.” He chuckles and feels Woojin grumbles under his breath so he kisses him again as consolation.

“You can plan whatever you want but my answer will only be yes.”

Woojin can feels the uwu jump out of him as he hears Jihoon says that. “Urgh. If you're going to be like this, I might agree with you.”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe our lives is better than those fairy tales out there.”

Jihoon grins up at him. “See? I'm right.”

“But I'm gonna take it back if you continue being a brat.”

Woojin receives a stick of tongue as his answer so to stop Jihoon being a brat, he uses his mouth to put that tongue back inside its rightful place.

 

_Jihoon would’ve chosen his life over any fairy tales because having seven dwarfs or genie or a fairy godmother can never compare to having a Park Woojin in your life._

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.10.22-23  
> Hope y'all enjoy this!


End file.
